In the use of an overhead projection system, it is frequently desirable to superimpose transparencies on one another to progressively build up an image during a lecture or demonstration. While this can be done by taking successive transparencies from a loose stack, it is preferable to have the set of transparencies maintained in a group in order to preserve the desired sequence of images. A number of devices have, heretofore, been offered for this purpose. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,600,079, Smith, Jr., et al; 3,642,359, Kitch; 3,709,590, Bisberg; 3,913,740, Bisberg; 4,203,659, Constantine et al; and 4,498,746, Wright disclose transparency holders which maintain the transparencies in an ordered set and which provide for the successive superimposing thereof.
These prior art devices include housings for storage of the transparencies when not in use and are, accordingly, of relatively complex construction. Additionally, these devices are not readily adaptable for storage of the transparencies directly with the text material related thereto.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a holder for overhead projection system transparencies which is of compact construction.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a holder for transparencies which serves to hold the transparencies in sequential order while permitting the rapid replacement or substitution of individual transparencies when desired.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of such a holder for transparencies which permits the transparencies retained by the holder to be readily stored with the accompanying textual material.